


Tied Up

by Wings_Landing



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing
Summary: Sequel to Red Ribbons. Heero has some surprises in store for Relena’s 39th Birthday, will she make it home in time to enjoy them? CITRUS CONTENT





	Tied Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

 **Author's Note:** This fic was inspired by the image representing this fic. The artist is Bambi Takada. She has done some really amazing 1xR artwork. You can see the picture on my FanFiction profile. My pen name on FF is Wings Landing. 

While this is a sequel to Red Ribbons, this fic is set over 20 years later so you don't necessarily have to read Red Ribbons first. But I highly recommend that you do.

I wrote this over the weekend, in honor of Relena Darlian's birthday and the 24th anniversary of the debut of Gundam Wing, which was April 7th. To celebrate, I wanted to write a little something special for our amazing fanfiction world. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to wrap it all up on Sunday but here it is! Better late than never, right? I hope you love this story of our two star crossed lovers as much as I loved writing it.

I realize this is AO3 and you all probably come here for the raunchy fics (or is that just me?!), but I kept the same text from FanFiction just because! :P

This fic is **extremely graphic** and is not for the faint of heart. If you do not enjoy lemons, then this isn't for you. If you enjoy that kind of thing, then I hope you enjoy this little story.

 **Warning:** Steaminess ahead! Grab a fan to cool yourself. You're going to need it. That or a cold shower! Haha! :P

In case you missed it the first two times, **this fic contains graphic sexual content**. You are responsible for what you read. If your under 18 or don't like reading steamy lemons, then just close out of this tab now.

* * *

**Tied Up**

**April 7th, AC 219**

Relena checked the clock for the umpteenth time and closed her eyes as she let out a long sigh. Despite it being a Sunday, and her birthday at that, she was still called into the office due to "pressing matters." But there was nothing urgent about this meeting. Nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow. She was sick and tired of listening to old men argue over the most trivial of details.

She laughed lightly while thinking to herself, I'm not too far away in age from them as I used to be. A young senator, well the only one younger than her, interrupted her wandering mind, snapping at her. "Is something funny, President?!" She sent him a glare, one she had learned and quickly mastered from her husband, which promptly silenced the inexperienced freshman appointee.

Once victory was hers, she laughed as she lightly hit the conference table. "Yes, I find the lack of progress of this committee to be absolutely hilarious!" Surprised by the President's outburst, the committee members sat there in stone cold silence unsure of what to do or think. Looking out at the buffoons, Relena thought to herself, Perhaps I should reconsider whether or not I want to run again for office. I don't know how much longer I can do this. The ESUN had been at peace for over two decades. This was getting old. She was getting old. She sighed again, trying to withhold the anger rising within her.

She stood as she continued her uncharacteristic tirade, "Gentlemen, I am tired of your indecisiveness and your nitpicking over this piece of legislation. How about instead of talking about what you plan on doing, as you have been for the past year, why don't you take the rest of the day to actually get something done for a change?! Less talking, more working, people!" Mouths were agape and eyes wide with surprise and a hint of fear. Relena gathered her things and pushed in her chair. "I am going home! I expect this to be completely resolved and a final draft on my desk tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?!" she snapped at them. The group of ignoramus diplomats just sat there and shook their heads absentmindedly.

Satisfied, she turned and exited the conference room, making sure to slam the door behind her for emphasis. Once free, she smiled and lifted her head to the sunlight pouring in from the glass ceiling. Her heels clicked with purpose as she made her way to the elevator. The doors opened and she quickly stepped in, hitting the garage button more times than necessary. She was only in her second term as President of the ESUN but she was fed up with the constant back and forth bickering over nothing. As a young teenager, she never thought she would ever be in this position even in her wildest dreams. But that all changed 24 years ago on a beach in Japan when she met him.

"Heero…" she breathed his name and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to get home. To him.

Once she got in the car, she called him, "Sorry, honey! I got a little tied up at work but I'm on my way home. Can we just do dinner at home tonight? I don't really feel like going out anymore."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks! I'll see you soon." She didn't wait for a response. She didn't need one. Heero had changed a lot over the past 24 years that she had known him but he was still a man of few words. He only spoke when he had something important to say. Historically speaking, he wasn't very talkative on her birthday. Instead, he tended to show her how much he cared through his actions. Relena blushed remembering her last birthday. It was amazing that even after all the years that they had been together, he still had that effect on her. She burned for him. Pressing down on the accelerator, she sped up in anticipation of this year's birthday present.

* * *

Heero smirked as he looked at the black vidphone screen and checked the time. He had approximately 12 and ½ minutes before she got home. He would be ready for her. Picking up a well worn menu, he selected all of Relena's favorites and placed the order. The kids weren't home this weekend and he had given the staff the day off, so they didn't have to worry about any interruptions. Still diligent as ever, Heero changed the house entry codes for good measure. He wanted tonight to be perfect. He checked the time again. 10 minutes, 43 seconds.

He did a quick sweep of the kitchen. The table was set for two. His eyes narrowed at a napkin that had fallen over. Quickly recentering it, he smiled as he remembered when he and Relena went shopping for new linens. "But this is my favorite color!" He recalled her saying. The cloth napkins were blue, Prussian blue to be exact. He placed a bottle of champagne in a bucket and filled it with ice before he checked the time again. 7 minutes, 27 seconds.

Next he grabbed an enormous bouquet of red roses from the hallway, pulling at the petals and tossing them over the steps as he made his way upstairs. He tossed rose petals all over the bed and made a trail into their bathroom. Leaning down, he plugged the jacuzzi tub, turned on the water and added Relena's favorite essential oil bubble bath gel. He sprinkled the remaining flowers around the bathtub, lit dozens of candles and dimmed the lights. It's then he heard a car driving up to the house. Raising an eyebrow, he checked the time again. 3 minutes, 6 seconds.

"She's early," he thought before jumping into action. He quickly made his way downstairs while expertly avoiding the fragrant minefield he had just strategically placed on the steps. Checking his appearance in the foyer mirror, he smirked. Despite being approximately 4 decades old, with fine lines and wrinkles to boot, he was as handsome as ever. According to Relena, she had never been more attracted to him. Adjusting his tie, he gave himself one more quick glance before heading towards the garage entryway. He opened the door just as she was about to reach for the handle.

Awestruck by him in formalwear, Relena's eyes drank him in and he pulled her into a warm and welcoming embrace. "Welcome home." His breath tickled the sensitive skin just under her earlobe. Closing her eyes, she savored the sensation. Heero took advantage of how her head tilted ever so slightly and kissed the creamy flesh there. Relena moaned his name. He would never tire of how she did that. It never failed to spark something inside of him. Bringing her closer still, he nibbled on her earlobe to elicit another sexy sound from his wife. She didn't disappoint as she moaned his name again, this time with more urgency and expectation. Unable to resist her parted lips any further, he lightly kissed her. Teasing the soft flesh with his tongue, she pressed up against him deepening their kiss. Relena brought her hands up into his chocolate brown and grey hair as his tongue danced with hers.

He pushed her up against the door and began peeling away her clothes as Relena worked his tie and dress shirt off. Suddenly, Relena, who was now completely naked, pulled away gasping. "Heero! The kids will see!" She whisper yelled at him. Laughing, he lovingly took her face in his hands and kissed her. She relaxed under his ministrations before pulling away again. "Heero!" she protested once more.

"Shhh, it's fine. We're all alone," he whispered into her ear, trailing feathery kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbone.

"All alone?" She breathed out, trying to stay focused under his sweet torture. He definitely knew her weaknesses and he took full advantage of them.

As he straightened, he hooked a finger under her chin so he could look at the love of his life. "Yes, we're all alone."

Thrilled to be alone with her husband for the first time in months, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Heero caught her waist and moved his hands to her round bottom in order to support her weight. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt his arousal pushing against her wet center. "I want you." She breathed into his lips before locking hers with his.

With those three little words, he put her against the wall while he unzipped his pants and removed himself. Heero rubbed his throbbing cock along her already drenched folds and thrust into her. Relena screamed out in ecstasy at his delicious intrusion. He pounded into her as he had so many times before. He could never have enough of her. He loved being inside her. If heaven existed, her pussy was surely the closest thing to it on earth.

As Heero slammed into her, Relena dug her nails into his back, which only encouraged him to fuck her harder and faster. Crying out, she begged for release. He knew her all too well and considerably slowed down his pace just to tease her. "Heero, please! Make me come!" Ignoring her pleas, he continued the same pace while nipping and sucking on the tender flesh on her neck. "Heero!" She cried out louder. "Fuck me!" Smiling against her neck, he stilled himself deep inside of her.

He leaned back to get a look at her. Her golden blonde hair was a tangled mess and her skin was glistening from a sheen of sweat. And her eyes… God, her beautiful ocean blue eyes were glazed over with pure lust. He couldn't help think, She's absolutely perfect.

"Heero…" she whimpered pathetically.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," she whispered back.

"Louder," he commanded.

"Fuck me!" she yelled.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?" Heero smirked teasingly down at her.

"Heero! God damn it! Fuck me already!" She screamed.

"As you wish."

In one swift motion, he filled her to the hilt. He was so deep that his cock pressed against her cervix. Then he withdrew himself and entered her just as hard and fast as he did before. "Yes! Fuck me just like that!" He continued ramming into her. It didn't take long until he felt her walls cave in on him as she came. As her legs and center shook, he released himself deep within her waiting womb. Their essence audibly dripped onto the wood floors below as they recovered from their love making. Smoothing her hair back, Heero kissed her swollen lips and removed his member from her. Even more evidence of their romp dribbled onto the floor. Relena unwrapped her legs and rather ungracefully slid down his legs. Sensing that she was going to fall, Heero held onto her waist so she could regain her footing. Her legs felt like jello. They hadn't made love like that in such a long time. Not trusting herself to stand on her own, she wrapped her arms around his torso to support herself and to catch her breath. She wasn't 20 years old anymore and that was quite the cardio workout.

After they stood there embracing one another for what seemed forever when in reality it had only been a few minutes, Heero bent down and swept Relena off her feet and into his arms. Relena giggled like a schoolgirl as he carried her like a bride upstairs to their bedroom.

"Oh!" Relena put a hand over her heart as she took in the romantic display of rose petals strewn about. Glancing over at her husband, who was smiling at her, she shed a tear of happiness. "Thank you, Heero!" She wrapped her arm around his neck once more and nuzzled into him.

"Anything at all for the one I love," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you," she whispered back. He made it to their bedroom and rotated around so she could see all that he had done for her. "Oh, Heero… it's perfect!" She kissed him hard on the lips in appreciation. "Did you… did you run a bath?! For me?!" He nodded in the affirmative and walked her into their bathroom before gently sitting her down.

While Relena tested the water with her toes, Heero retrieved some towels and washcloths from the bathroom linen closet. The temperature was perfect so she stepped in and sat down in the tub, closing her eyes as she sank down into the water, only leaving her head above the sea of bubbles. Sensing Heero watching her, she peeked an eye at him and smiled before closing her eye again. "Join me?"

"If you want me."

Opening both eyes, she shot her head over at him. "Heero Yuy, I always want you. Now get in the tub."

"Yes, ma'am."

Relena moved forward in the bathtub to make room for him. When they redecorated the house, they decided they wanted a larger jacuzzi to accommodate the both of them. The water level rose as Heero settled himself behind her. He reached forward and pulled her back into him so she rested on his chest. They sat there for a few minutes, not saying or doing anything except enjoying the sound of their hearts beating in sync with one another.

As Relena adjusted herself, her nipples became exposed. Heero traced lazy lines along her collarbone down to her chest. Rubbing a taut nipple with his index finger, Relena moaned and arched her back giving Heero a better view and a hard on.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he cupped her breasts and massaged them.

"Mmmm," Relena purred in response.

Kissing her neck, Heero grabbed a washcloth from the edge of the tub and wet it before running it along her shoulder down her arm and over her breasts. Switching the cloth into his other hand, he continued to wash her. He pampered his princess, cleaning every inch of her. Relena relished his caressing touch. When he had finished, she turned around to face him and return the favor. First, she washed his muscular arms and chest before she wandered down to his still perfectly chiseled abs. She traced his gorgeous V down to his hard member and wrapped the cloth around him while she rubbed him up and down. Heero leaned his head back as she stroked him. She removed the cloth and worked him with her hand alone. He glanced at her with dark and stormy eyes filled with want and breathed out her name.

"I want you," she purred.

"I don't think we have time," he panted out.

"What?" Confused, Relena stopped.

Heero swallowed, trying to regain his senses. "The food will be here soon."

"Oh." Relena sat up and noticed her growling stomach for the first time. She was indeed hungry but she was in the mood for something salty that only her husband could give her. "But I want you," she protested.

Heero smirked. "Do you now?"

"Mhmm." She moved forward and captured his lips with hers as she continued to stroke him. Licking his lower lip, she seductively whispered, "I want to taste you."

To hell with his schedule, he decided as he pulled himself out of the water to sit on the back edge of the bathtub, his erect dick perfectly placed right in front of her. Grinning, she wiped away a few bubbles from him and kissed his head before running her tongue along his entire length. Heero watched her in amazement as he always did. She was absolutely breathtaking when she sucked his cock. As an expert in all things Heero Yuy, she masterfully blew him and made him come in record timing, noting the doorbell still hadn't rung. With a satisfactory pop, she released him and licked the small pool of creamy white liquid from his tip before standing up and getting out of the tub. Knowing he was watching, she bent over to reveal her treasure trove as she towel dried herself off. When she was done, she picked up a towel and tossed it at her lovestruck husband before she sauntered off to the closet to get her silk red kimono robe.

She appeared looking every bit the goddess that he fervently worshipped. While he finished toweling off and threw on some pajama pants, Relena brushed the tangles out of her hair and put it up in a ponytail. The doorbell rang, signalling Heero to go get the food. He kissed her cheek and told her, "come downstairs when you're ready." He lightly grabbed her ass before leaving the bathroom.

The two star crossed lovers enjoyed a romantic meal complete with candlelight and soft music in the background. As Relena finished her glass of wine, Heero motioned towards her cake and asked, "Do you want to blow out your candles now?"

Setting down her glass, she looked him straight in the eye and smirked. "I'd rather blow you."

Heero let out a small laugh before leaning across the table to kiss her. "Ahh, but you've already done that. I think it's time for you to enjoy yourself."

"I have been enjoying myself."

"Not like what I have in mind," his eyes shined as he gazed down at her.

Her eyes widen in anticipation of what was going to happen next. To her, Heero was not only known as the perfect soldier but as the perfect seducer. One word and he could have her on her knees begging for release.

Heero stood up and walked over to her, kneeling down he took her hands in his and gazed up at her with those piercing Prussian blue eyes. "I asked you a long time ago to believe in me and tonight, I ask you the same. Believe in me?" His eyes shone like they did so many years ago when he first held her close to him in the opening of Zero's cockpit.

"I do believe in you and I always will."

"Good." He kissed as he removed some cloth from his pocket. "Because you're going to have to trust me."

Relena's eyes widened realizing his meaning. She trusted him with her life and allowed him to tie the blindfold around her eyes. He thought about gagging her too, but oh, how he loved to hear her scream. Pulling her into a standing position, he took her hand in his and guided her to an oversized chaise lounge chair.

She felt his fingers trace slowly down the edge of her kimono, deliberately taking their time untying the sash. Then suddenly her sash was torn away from her and bright red kimono robe fell open, exposing her to her captor. Her breath quickened and her nipples hardened as cool air kissed her creamy flesh. With a soft brush of his hands, her kimono fell to the ground. Her breath hitched for a moment and she shivered. Her mind was running wild with all of the possibilities. What was he going to do?

He adjusted the pillow in the seat before grabbing her hips, shifting her over and then down onto the chaise. Applying some pressure to her shoulder, he guided her to lay back.

"Heero?" she questioned quietly.

"Shhhh." His breath tickled her cheek as he reached an arm around her to scoot her forward a little. "Stay still," he commanded.

She complied and followed his directions. She heard a rustle of fabric then she felt him gently wrapped his hands around her ankles. Her breath quickened as he spread her legs apart and positioned her feet to rest on top of the arms of the chair. He secured her feet to the armrests with some kind of rope from the feel of it. Then he bound her wrists together with a silky fabric, presumably her sash from her robe. He carefully lifted her hands above her head and secured them to something behind her. She tried moving her hands forward but she couldn't budge. Her pulse and breath quickened, realizing she was completely at his mercy. And she loved it. She loved being completely vulnerable and powerless under his ministrations.

Heero traced lazy lines from her toes all the way up her legs, then to her stomach and upward to her breasts. All the while, he watched as her chest heaved and she bite her lip in response. Smirking, he leaned down just in front of her face and barely brushed his lips against hers. Before she had a chance to kiss him, he pulled away just far enough to where her lips couldn't reach his. She let out a pitiful whine. Smiling at her impatience, he decided to ever so lightly run his lips along her neck, instead enjoying the sweet sounds of pleasure coming from hers. He rewarded her by kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. When she moaned, he pulled away to look at his beautiful wife.

When he left her pleasure point, she felt herself dampened in response to his ministrations. She wanted him so badly. She needed him. She gasped loudly as he unexpectedly ran a finger over her wet entrance and dipped it into her.

"You're soaking wet," he growled.

Without finger fucking her, he removed his digit and brought it up to her lips. "Suck," he commanded.

Relena opened her mouth and willingly took his finger, covered in her own essence, and began to suck. After she had licked it clean, Heero removed his finger from her mouth and replaced it with his tongue. Their tongues danced within a heated kiss. He loved how she tasted. She was his favorite dessert and he couldn't wait to indulge himself. However, he still had some more teasing to do before he ate her out.

Crying out in pleasure as he roughly pinched and pulled at her breasts, Relena begged for more. Heero obliged her and pulled out two nipple clips that were connected to one another with a thin chain from his pocket and flicked her hardened flesh a few times. Relena shrieked as he secured the clip on each nipple. He gave the chain a few tugs, enjoying how her breasts bounced and her nipples stretched with each pull. Sitting back on his haunches, he ran his hands along her inner thighs working his way closer to her now dripping wet pussy. Using his thumbs he rubbed her outer lips and pulled them apart to get a better look at her glistening opening. Relena squirmed and moaned as he teased her.

"Heero!" she cried out.

"Yes, dear?" he answered cooly.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she panted. "Please…" she begged.

"Please what?"

"Please… give it to me."

Heero rubbed circles over her clit. "Tell me what you want."

Relena was now covered in a sheen of sweat and was panting as he continued to tease her. "Eat...me..out…" she barely got out between breaths.

"As you wish." He leaned down and ran his tongue from her perineum to her clit, lapping up her overflowing juices as he went.

Relena cried out in ecstasy when his tongue entered her. After years of practice, his talented tongue knew exactly where to go and how much pressure to apply. Heero did this amazing swirling motion with his tongue just outside of her entrance that made her see stars. She was on the verge of coming, when he abruptly stopped. Grunting loudly in disapproval, she withered beneath him as much as her restraints would allow.

"Heero…" she whimpered, her body begging for release.

"Shhh… I'm just getting started."

Leaning her head back against the chaise and thought to herself, "Oh, God!" She wasn't sure how much longer she could last, but she was confident that she would enjoy every single tantalizing touch. She always did.

Heero kissed her just above her curls, licking and kissing the faded stretch marks from carrying their children for 9 months. Remembering her swollen belly and pregnant glow, he smiled into her abdomen, kissing her four times for each of the four children she bore him. How he loved this woman so. He never believed he deserved her. He still didn't. But she was his. All his for the taking.

He continued his way up to her breasts, pulling the nipple clips off and taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand. Relena continued to cry out in pleasure which encouraged him further. Alternating between flicking his tongue over and sucking on her swollen nipple, he was driving her crazy. She was soaking wet and her essence continued to flow out of her onto the cushion. They were definitely going to have to get it cleaned.

Heero continued to tease her perky breasts as he reached down to rub her clit. Finding her more than wet and ready, he released a nipple and kissed his way up her neck, giving her a few hickeys to remind her of who she belonged to. He once again removed his fingers from her rosebud.

Another moan involuntarily escaped her. Relena was a beautiful shade of crimson red. Sweat beaded around her hairline. Her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. Heero ran a thumb along her lower lip before he slowly leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was slow at first, quickly building in intensity. Somehow Heero untied the blindfold without her noticing and threw it across the room. Blinking her eyes open, ocean blue met Prussian blue, not only gazing into each other's eyes, but their souls. Cupping her face, Heero lovingly thumbed her heated cheek. They briefly smiled at one another before they locked lips in another searing kiss while Heero ran a hand down the length of her body. Needing air, he released her and rested his forehead against hers as he whispered, "Happy birthday, Relena." Before she could respond, Heero thrust himself fully and completely inside of her in one powerful motion, reclaiming her once more.

She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was his.

He made love to her much like he did when they were younger, passionately and wildly. With each and every thrust, Relena screamed in pure bliss. Heero grabbed her hips and lifted her off of the cushion to fuck her deeper and harder. The wet smacking of their hips meeting one another was sinfully intoxicating. Heero quickly untied her ankle restraints, repositioned her legs over his shoulders and leaned into her so her knees touched her breasts. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he slammed into her repeatedly.

"HEEROOOOO!" She screamed as she clamped down all around him, her legs twitching as she came.

"LENAAA!" He grunted into the crook of her shoulder as he violently shuddered inside of her.

Exhausted Heero practically collapsed on top of her, but he propped himself up on his forearms against the back cushion in order to save her from being crushed under his weight.

After a few minutes, Relena had caught her breath enough to speak again. "That… was… incredible." Relena managed to get out between breaths.

Heero chuckled and gazed into her eyes and smoothed her disheveled hair back into submission, then firmly kissed her. "Lena, I love you."

Relena's heart always skipped a beat when he used his pet name for her. "I love you, too."

He reached up behind her to unwind the red ribbon from around her wrists. Once she was free, she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought him down for another kiss.

"Ready for another round?"

Heero let out a belly laugh as he got off the chair. "What do you think I am? 30?" Relena couldn't help but laugh as well. She cherished that sweet sound from him. Once it was nearly impossible to get him to laugh. But it was almost a daily occurrence nowadays.

"Well, we sure haven't had that kind of intense sex in a long time."

"I blame the kids. I should ship them off to Duo and Hilde's more often."

Relena chuckled at the thought of their two youngest kids, well… teenagers at Uncle Duo's for the weekend. The older two were already away at college. Despite the fact that she knew they were safe, relatively speaking considering they were with Duo, she still worried about them.

He offered his hands to her, which she readily accepted. Effortlessly, he pulled her up and into a warm and loving embrace. "They'll be just fine, Lena," he reassured, kissing her on the side of her head.

"I know. I just…" she started but was cut off by his lips covering her own.

"Stop worrying."

She smiled up at him as she hooked her arms around his neck and pressed into him. Her eyes widened. "I think someone's ready for round 3."

"Mhmm," he murmured into her golden locks.

"Where's that red ribbon?"

Heero scanned the room and quickly located the sash. "It's over there." He nodded towards it, not wanting to let her go.

She left his embrace to retrieve it. Picking it up, she took it into her hands, pulled it tight and snapped it a few times as if it was a belt that she was getting ready to use as a whip. "Now it's your turn."

Much to her delight, his cock automatically twitched in response. Grinning, she took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

"Lay down," she commanded by pointing to the bed.

While Heero climbed into their bed, Relena took the opportunity to smack his ass again. He briefly paused to look back at her. If she wasn't in control right now, he would have reached back and picked her up and smacked her behind right back. However, he yielded to her and did as she wished. Once he was on the bed, she had him rotate so his head was near the foot of the bed by one of the posts.

"Give me your hands," she directed.

Joining his hands together, he put them over his head right next to the post. Relena expertly bound his wrists to one another and to the bed just as he had done with her earlier. She had picked up some tricks of his trade over the years and she liked to put them to good use.

His cock stood at attention, eagerly awaiting it's orders. Relena retrieved a few items from their "toy box". Trying to sneak a peek at what she had procured, Heero tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow when he saw a gadget that he had never seen before and another that they frequently used to prolong their enjoyment. He enjoyed watching her hips sway as she walked back over to him.

After she deposited the loot onto the bed, Heero nodded towards the new object curious about what it did and where it was supposed to go. "What's that?"

Relena smiled mischievously, "You'll see."

Despite his training and all his years being with her, that response always made him nervous. He swallowed as he watched her lick her lips before kissing his head. All thoughts and his anxiety flew out the window. She took his velvet covered steel in her mouth and sucked. Heero bucked his hips up, gagging her. Pushing him back down, she stroked his pulsing dick and slipped the familiar cock ring all the way to his base. Relena loved this little toy because it slowed his release and sped up hers with the vibrating portion.

She climbed on top of him and was just about to lower herself onto his cock when a phone rang. Her head snapped to the side of the bed and her eyes narrowed, trying to see who was calling. "It's the kids!" She excitedly shouted as she crawled over to pick up the phone, forgetting about her husband in the process.

"Hello!"

"Hi Mom!" Two voices shouted back in unison before singing happy birthday to her.

Relena looked back at Heero but he was completely unamused. Feeling bad for leaving him unattended, she quickly crawled back to him in order to correct her faux pas. She spit on his dick then continued to stroke him.

"Mom! Are you there?" The kids had apparently stopped singing. She didn't even notice.

"Yes, I'm here. That was wonderful! Thank you so much for calling!"

Heero overheard them ask, "Where's Dad?!"

Pausing momentarily, Relena looked down at Heero and smirked, trying not to laugh. "Uhhh, he's a little tied up at the moment," she replied nonchalantly, then winked at Heero as she continued to stroke him.

"Okay, tell him we called! Love you, Mom!"

"I will. Have fun at Uncle Duo's. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" Relena made kissing noises before hanging up the phone.

Heero let out a frustrated sigh. Relena laughed. "See! It's not so fun when you're the one being teased and you have to wait, is it?"

"Come over here and sit on my dick," Heero replied with a smirk.

Giggling, she resumed her position above him and slowly lowered herself on top of him. When she had sheathed him completely, she slowly rotated her hips in a circular motion so he could feel every nook and cranny inside her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the sensation.

Relena reached down to where they were connected and switched on the vibrator portion of the cockring. He reopened his eyes as her muscles contracted around his hard member, once again making him thrust into her. Completely lifting herself off of him, she slammed back down onto him and began to ride him.

Heero resisted the urge to tear the red ribbon currently holding him back from grabbing her hips and pushing her down onto him. He might as well enjoy the show since he was tied up. Her breasts bounced all over the place as she bobbed up and down. They were completely memorizing. Then there was her face. Her beautiful head was tilted towards the ceiling, her mouth was slightly agape to allow her alluring moans escape and her pussy gushed around him. He could feel his balls becoming more and more wet with every thrust. He wasn't going to last much longer, especially with her walls beginning to tighten around him. A moment later, Relena came and screamed his name so loud he was sure the neighbors would hear. Grunting, he announced that he was about to come. Instead of riding him a little longer so he could come as well, she removed herself and switched off the vibrator.

"You're going to have to wait a little longer, Heero."

Heero's eyebrows creased but then his eyes widened when he saw her dip a finger into herself. What is she planning?

"Spread your legs," she commanded.

Spread my what? he thought but did so without thinking anyway.

She cupped his balls in one hand and moved them up, then she traced her wet finger around his asshole.

Heero jumped at the sensation. "Fuck! Relena, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to play with your ass."

"Like hell you are," he contested.

She smirked and rubbed the outside of his backdoor entrance again while rubbing his throbbing cock. "Relax! It will feel good."

Heero shut his eyes tight and tried to focus on her hand on his dick. It didn't last very long though, because she was now infiltrating his ass. "Relena…" he grunted as she prodded further into him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I think I need more lube though."

Relena slowly removed her finger and squeezed some lube onto the tip before pushing back into him. Once he relaxed, she began slowly fingering him. She explored his back channel and quickly found his prostate. Anytime she rubbed it, he involuntarily moaned and bucked his hips ever so slightly.

"How does it feel?" she stopped as she questioned him.

Heero felt his cheeks heat as he listened to her question. He didn't want to respond that he was actually enjoying himself but he caved, figuring it was good to try something different every once in awhile. Afterall, he could trust her. "It feels… good," he admitted. Then he surprised himself by continuing, "Don't stop." Did I just say that aloud?

"Really?! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!"

Relena continued to finger fuck his ass, despite his previous reservations, while sucking his cock. He needed to come. She was torturing him and he couldn't take anymore. She released him from her mouth to ask for permission. "Heero… I want to try something."

Scared, his head shot up and his eyes pierced hers. "What?" he tried to cover up his uneasiness but Relena could always read him.

She picked up a small vibrator thing and showed it to him. "I want to fuck you with this."

Stunned speechless, he just gawked at the unfamiliar sex toy. Seeing his reaction, Relena explained that it was a prostate stimulator and would make his climax even more explosive. Heero swallowed as he considered her proposal. It was her birthday, afterall. She can have whatever she wants, he told himself.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Relena shrilled happily as she removed the cockring. She grabbed the male vibrator and covered it in lube before gently inserting it into him. Carefully watching his expression, she slowly pushed it inside of him so he could adjust to it. Soon she was able to put all of it inside of him. Heero grunted from pleasure when she pressed the button on the side to activate the vibrator.

While holding the vibrator in place, she turned around so her backside faced him and she sheathed him once more. She rode him and fucked him with her new favorite toy. Not two minutes had passed when Heero's cock twitched inside of her as he came. Relena had been right. That device definitely made his ejuculation more explosive and intense. Exhausted, Heero breathed heavily and laid motionless. As Relena got off of him, Heero watched as the evidence of their lovemaking poured out of her. He was so distracted by the sight that he didn't even notice her remove the sweet torture device from him.

"Untie me."

Relena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please? I want to clean you up." Heero subconsciously licked his lips as his mouth watered in anticipation of tasting her.

Relena hovered above his face as she worked on untying him. He didn't wait to go to work, his tongue eagerly darted out to catch some of the creamy white liquid dripping from her lower lips. Smiling down at her perfect soldier, she let him have his favorite dessert. Feeling slack in his bindings, he reached for her hips and the red ribbon fell around his head like a blood red halo.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** *fans self with fan* Whew! These two are certainly freaky! They just love to get down and dirty! I love that they still have amazing chemistry in the late 30s, early 40s. #Goals

This fic is a sequel to Red Ribbons and I plan on adding more one-shots to the series in the future. The fics will jump around in time during their lives and will involve a red ribbon of some sort. ;-) If you have any suggestions or requests for future fics, let me know! I always love to hear from my readers! Please review, favorite, follow! All the things! Haha! :P

Shoutout to my dear GW friends, Ninjette Twitch and Revy679 for beta reading this fun and freaky fic! I love you!

In Rose,

Wings Landing


End file.
